Approximately one-half of the wear of a properly maintained internal combustion engine is attributable to starting the engine in an unlubricated condition. When an engine remains idle for a period of time, the engine oil drains from the movable parts of the engine, leaving them in a dry, unlubricated state. Subsequent firing of the engine causes the unlubricated surfaces to contact each other causing considerable frictional wear before the lubricating oil normally contained in the engine sump can be distributed throughout the engine by the engine oil pump.
One approach to this problem is to introduce chemical additives into the engine oil which cling to the walls of the cylinders and other movable parts after the engine is shut off. When the engine is next engaged, the cylinder walls, pistons and other parts have some lubrication to protect them against frictional wear.
Another approach is to provide a prelubrication system such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,664, McNew et al.; 3,583,525, Holcomb; 3,556,070, Holcomb; 3,722,623, Waldecker; 3,842,937, Lippay et al.; 4,112,910, Percy; 4,157,744, Capriotti; 4,168,693, Harrison; 4,524,734, Miller; 4,502,431, Lulich; 4,703,727, Cannon; 4,834,039, Apostolides; 4,825,826, Andres; 4,875,551, Lulich; 4,893,598, Stasiuk; 4,936,272, Whitmore; 4,940,114, Albrecht. Generally, these patents disclose supplementary oil pumping systems which inject oil into the engine prior to cranking and start-up. Although these references partially address the problem of prelubricating the engine, there are many undesirable drawbacks to such systems. For example, most prior art prelubricating systems do not utilize the existing engine oil pump but require an oil storage element, and/or a supplementary oil pump, in addition to the oil pump already present in the engine. These additional elements increase the complexity and costs of installation and maintenance of such a system, as well as the space requirements in an already cramped engine area. Consequently, the size, complexity, cost and problems associated with the installation and maintenance of such systems has prevented their widespread use in most vehicles, except for high performance boats and automobiles. It is estimated that approximately less than 1 in 10,000 automobiles have a engine prelubrication system.
In addition, most prior art prelubrication systems supply oil to the engine parts, prior to ignition, while the engine is not moving. As a result, "blind spots" occur where contacting metal surfaces were not penetrated by the injected oil. Such blind spots remain unlubricated at engine start-up and contribute to engine wear.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an engine prelubricating system which will reduce engine wear and will be simpler, less expensive, more space efficient, and more easily installed and maintained than prior art prelubrication systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an engine wear prevention system which utilizes the existing engine oil system and oil pump and requires few additional elements to implement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an engine wear prevention system which is inexpensive to both manufacture and install.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an engine wear prevention system which is simple in design and operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an engine wear prevention system which is easily installed in current and older automobiles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an engine wear prevention system which can be easily manufactured in new automobiles.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an engine wear prevention system which eliminates blind spots in the prelubricating process, prior to engine firing.